Personal Gain
by Poehlaris
Summary: "Senpai, I know you well enough to know that you have something up your sleeve. What I can't figure out is why you would want to spend your free time here. There's nothing for you to gain here." KyouHaru


Oh, the snow. It really was beautiful, especially since it's the first of the season. The only thing I don't like about it is that it adds on to my chore list. We got at least six inches last night, so now it's up to me to shovel it out of the way while my dad's at work. He usually insists that he do it, because he doesn't want me to overwork myself, but he's never home, so I always end up doing it. He'll beat himself up for it later, but I really don't mind it too much.

Honk, honk!

What in the...

I peered over the railing and saw a black car waiting in the street. The door opened and I sure was surprised to see him, of all people, standing there. He was bundled up in a long, black trench coat, with a simple black hat and a red scarf, and some black snow boots on. They looked really expensive, like designer winter gear, but what else could you expect from someone like him? Hell, like anyone who attends Ouran.

I saw him look up at me and pull out his phone. He made a quick phone call and then made his way up the steps to my apartment door. He stood in front of me and just stared as if he expected me to know why he was here. Then I saw his eyes wander to the shovel in my hands and he got one of those stupid smirks on his face, while trying to stifle a brief chuckle. All I could do was glare at him.

"Can I help you, Kyouya-senpai?"

The light reflected off his glasses and he redirected his attention to me again. He stood there for a moment before he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned slightly against the railing.

"I came to retrieve you. Tamaki wants us meet him at his house for some big adventure he has planned."

"And why didn't someone call me?"

"We knew you'd resist."

Of course I would, I'm busy. I've got to finish shoveling, then I have to run to the market, then I need to finish vacuuming and sweeping the floor, and then, if I'm lucky, I'll get to eat a quick meal before I go study for tomorrows exams. And then, after all that's finished, I still have to cook dinner for when dad gets home and take a bath. I don't have time for another one of Tamaki-senpai's grand adventures.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've got too much work to do to. I can't leave my house the way it is."

"Oh, and what's so wrong with it?"

"Well, it's filthy. I still need to vacuum, sweep, go to the market... and I need to finish what I'm currently doing."

"Which would be?"

He's not stupid; I know he knows what a shovel is.

"Shoveling?"

He looked like he was thinking for minute before he pulled out his phone again. I'm assuming he was calling Tamaki to see what he should do. Even though Kyouya-senpai doesn't take orders from him, I know he's doing it to avoid his irritating complaints. He's doing it to make his own life easier.

And I could clearly hear his voice on the other end of the phone as he was crying out to make his precious daughter stop doing such harsh labor. Kyouya-senpai held the phone away from his ear as Tamaki-senpai continued to go on and on about forcing me to stop and go with him and that he would have the twins send over some of their servants to clean and shovel and do all my other housework. Kyouya-senpai gave me a look that said 'I-know-you're-going-to-fight-him-on-this.' and continued to hold the phone from his ear. He turned around and walked towards the steps so I could no longer hear anything.

I watched curiously as he resumed talking and then I saw him go towards the railing and wave at his driver. He nodded at him and got back in the car and began to drive away. I dropped my shovel and ran over the railing and tried to yell for him to come back, but he couldn't hear me. Then I heard Kyouya-senpai click his phone shut and walk back over to me.

"What was that all about?"

"Face it, Haruhi: you're stubborn. I could have forced you to go with me, but where would be the fun in that? I could have added on to your debt, but you're already having trouble paying it off. Besides, neither you nor I really want to see what Tamaki has panned."

"Uh... so what does this mean?"

"It means I'll be staying here for awhile. Don't expect me to help you out with anything; I'm simply going to wait inside. I won't get in your way, so don't worry about that."

As he started to walk past me and open my door, all I could think was 'where-in-the-Hell-did-he-get-the-nerve-to-do-that? I turned around to yell at him, but he had already shut the door. I peered in the window and saw him take off his coat and the rest of his winter apparel before sitting on my couch. He looked around the room and then saw a magazine on our table, so he picked it up and started flipping through the pages. There was no way I was going to allow this. I marched over the door and threw it open, while dragging the snow inside with me.

"Kyouya-senpai, I'm not going to allow this! I have a lot of stuff to do today and while I appreciate you not dragging me along to see Tamaki-senpai and the others, I would appreciate it even more if you would also leave."

"What for, I'm not doing anything?"

"Because it's incredibly rude and inconsiderate of you to impose on me like this!"

"And?"

"Call your driver and have him come pick you up! You can wait inside until he gets here."

He had a blank look on his face and I had a bad feeling that everything I said didn't mean anything to him. This is Kyouya-senpai we're talking about - he's not exactly the nicest person in the world. Sure, he could fake it extremely well, but there was no reason to around the rest of us Host's. I think he made it a point to be especially cruel to me because I owed the Host Club money, too.

But I tried to keep my serious face as I turned to go back outside, but then I heard him set the magazine back down and stand up. I didn't want to face him, because I knew nothing good would come from it, but I didn't really have a choice. He had a fake smile on his face and I knew my fate was sealed somehow.

"Haruhi, I have a feeling that tacking on more to your debt won't sway you?"

"Of course it won't. Besides, you said yourself that increasing it was pointless, because I would never be able to pay it back."

"That is true, but then again, I could always keep collecting from you after we graduate. When you go off and become a lawyer, you should most definitely be able to pay it off."

I knew for a fact that he would keeps tabs on me for however long it took for me to pay my debt back. It wasn't something that was beneath him, but the tone in his voice said that he wasn't going to raise it. He had something else planned.

"Senpai, I know you well enough to know that you have something up your sleeve. What I can't figure out is why you would want to spend your free time here. There's nothing for you to gain here."

"That's where you're wrong. I only do things if there's merit, and believe me, there's merit to be earned here."

I couldn't help but be utterly confused. Merit to be earned here? Yeah, right. But I've got something of my own planned, if that's the case.

"Alright, fine. If there really is something for you to gain here, you're going to have to work for it."

"You know I'm not getting on my hands and knees."

"I know that, I would never ask you to. The least you could do is run the vacuum for me. I picked up the house before you got here, so the floor is clear for the vacuum to run through the entire apartment. Think you can handle that?"

He got a certain look on his face that was a mixture between evil and sneaky. He wasn't like to the twins, so I knew he wasn't going to raid through all of our drawers or go snooping around my room. But that look was a new one for him and as worried as I was, I really needed to get back to work. I got the vacuum out for him and plugged it in before heading back outside. And while I was shoveling, I could hear the suction of the vacuum and knew he figured out how to use it.

After about twenty minutes, he came outside and informed me that he was done. I peeked inside the check and he did a pretty good job. I then told him to sweep the floor, and with that some look on his face, he went back inside and did as I asked. Remember: Kyouya-senpai doesn't take orders from anyone other than his family, so I must keep my guard up at all times.

We kept in this routine for awhile and it was rather nice. Shoveling took a lot longer than I thought as I had to make my way down the stairs and clear off the sidewalk (no one else would do it). Kyouya-senpai would come outside and tell me he was done and I'd find other things for him to do. Finally, when I thought I was done, a plow truck came by and recovered my clean sidewalk. As much as I yelled after him for being a jerk, it did no good. I sighed and went to go inside to take a break, only to remember that I had to go to the market or I wouldn't have any lunch to eat.

So when I walked inside, he was sitting on the couch again. He vacuumed, swept, put the dishes away, cleaned the windows, and brought out all of our laundry baskets. Oh, yeah, I have to do that, too.

"So what's next on your to-do list, Haruhi?"

"Well, I completely forgot about the laundry, so I guess I can bring that along with me and drop it off at the Laundromat to be washed while I run to the market."

"Why, it's almost three o'clock in the afternoon, and you still haven't done your shopping?"

"Hey, it's not my fault! There was a lot of snow out there and the plow truck just recovered the sidewalk I finished."

"So you haven't done the laundry, been to the store, or finished shoveling? What have you been doing with your day?"

I could feel the veins in my head getting bigger out of irritation. I balled my fists and grit my teeth to keep from killing him. He just sat there with that bored expression on his face while he read that stupid magazine again. I somehow felt like he was enjoying seeing me get so flustered. I took a deep breath and sighed as I went into the kitchen to grab our grocery bags. Then I picked up one of the bags of laundry while I tried to pathetically grab the other.

Then I saw Kyouya-senpai get up and it almost looked like he was going to help me for a moment. He put on his boots and his coat and all of his stuff and then he came over and offered me his hand. I was going to give him one of the laundry bags, but he shook his head and grabbed my grocery bags. I glared at him, yet again, as I picked up the other bag and tried to open the door.

"So I take it you're coming grocery shopping with me?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?"

We walked down the street and turned the corner and I saw the sign for the Laundromat. I told him to wait outside while I put in all the clothes. He, of course, ignored me and came inside. As I walked over to the machines, he stood in what looked like awe (not Tamaki-senpai awe, though) as he let his eyes float around the building. He watched as people threw in their clothes and deposited their money. So I hurried up and got mine sorted and then we left.

"You seemed pretty lost in there."

"I've heard about Laundromats before, but that's the first time I've ever been in one."

"Well was it as great as you thought it was going to be?"

"Actually, it was exactly as I thought it would be: crammed and filthy."

I felt like smacking my palm to my forehead, but was stopped when he shoved the grocery bags into my hands. As to be expected from him. Why would he keep carrying them now that my hands are free? I just took another deep breath and kept walking in silence with him until we reached the store.

I pulled out the list I made from my pocket and grabbed a basket. Kyouya-senpai had never been in a small little store like this, so he followed behind me and just let me shop. He would look over the things I would grab and he recognized some of it from when I brought certain things to Host Club, but there were other products that he had never seen before.

"Imitation crab meat? Flavored water packets? Premade cookie dough? Haruhi, is this how you commoners save money? You buy all this fake stuff?"

"Well, sometimes. Real crab meat is too expensive and flavored water packets are just stupid things that some people buy because they don't want plain water. The premade baked stuff is really good for people who don't have time to actually make stuff from scratch or they can't afford all the normal ingredients. We're not all rich enough to buy the real thing."

He had this sort of blank yet thoughtful look as we finished up shopping and went through the checkout line. He grabbed a magazine from one of the stands by the register and threw it on there for me to pay for. I almost yelled at him, but he wasn't paying any attention. I scoffed and ripped my wallet out to pay for everything. I shoved the magazine in his face and attempted to gather up all of my things. He, of course, let me struggle and started to read his magazine on our walk back.

I was fortunate enough to make it home and get the door open before all of the groceries fell out of my arms. I quickly started to put everything away as Kyouya-senpai sat down to keep reading. As irked and frustrated as I was, I knew there wasn't really anything I could do about it. I could call Tamaki-senpai and have him come get him, but then he'd take me along as well. Wait...

"Um, Kyouya-senpai, why haven't Tamaki-senpai and the others come by and try to get us? It's not like them to let us exclude ourselves."

"I had a little chat with Tamaki on the phone and then made a phone call. He won't be by for quite some time."

"Do I even want to know what you did?"

He just smirked and continued to read. As arrogant as he was, I was amazed at the strings he was able to pull sometimes. I quickly returned to my groceries and then put the bags away. When I came back out, I went over to put on my boots again and I grabbed my gloves. He gave me a quizzical look, but said nothing, so I just sort of gave him an answer.

"I'm going to check on the laundry and then I'm going to finish shoveling the sidewalk. I have nothing else for you to do, so you can just sit there and read."

And with that, I walked out the door and left.

It didn't take me long to switch out all of the laundry and return back to the apartment. When I walked back in, Kyouya-senpai was nowhere to be found. I took all my stuff off and wandered inside. His stuff was still here, so I knew he didn't leave. I eventually found him in the kitchen with the tea kettle on the stove and he was reading the directions on the box of tea packets we had. He kept adjusting the knobs and finally set the box down. All I could do was stare bewildered at the sight. Kyouya-senpai actually did something nice without being told or asked? The universe was in jeopardy now.

I saw him take a seat at the kitchen table and then look up at me.

"Oh, you're back already?"

"Uh, yeah, it didn't take too long. What are you doing?"

"Well, I got thirsty, so I went looking for something to drink. All you have is this tea and some water."

"You could have waited until I got back, I would have made some. I'm going to make lunch, anyway."

"Well, in that case, I'll leave you to your cooking."

"Um... O.K."

With that, he got up and left. As confused as I was, I was even hungrier. So I pulled out some of the groceries and started to make something. I wasn't entirely sure what I was hungry for, so I just started throwing stuff together. I didn't even hear the door open and close as I was rummaging around. I eventually settled on something simple and it took about fifteen minutes for me to finished making. The tea was done, too, so I got out two plates and cups and got everything all set up. When I went to the living room to grab Kyouya-senpai, he wasn't there. I saw all of his stuff missing, too, and went to the door.

I stepped outside and looked around, but I couldn't see him. So I walked down the steps and eventually caught a glimpse of him at the far end of the sidewalk. Snow was flying around him and as I got closer I could see that he had my shovel in his hands.

"Kyouya-senpai, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Well, yeah, but... why?"

"The faster all this stuff gets done, the closer I get to earning my merit."

I had no idea what he was going on about, but he finished the last couple scoops of snow and then we walked back inside. I really didn't know what to say to him, I was still in shock to see him doing such physical labor. I always knew Kyouya-senpai was strong, but I never thought he'd be the kind to do "commoner" chores like that. Vacuuming and sweeping were one thing, but... shoveling?

We sat down and ate our lunch in silence, but the suspense was killing me. What in the Hell could he possibly gain from doing all this? Yeah, I was impressed. Not only did he do common housework with me, but he managed to keep his normal composure the entire time. Still, there was nothing to gain from doing chores. Well, not for him, anyway.

"Alright, Kyouya-senpai, I've got to know: what are you getting out of all of this?"

"You mean, it's not obvious?"

"Well, no. You're not the kind of person to do work like this and you certainly aren't the kind of person to waste your time here with me when you could be doing better things."

"Wasting my time? This hasn't been a waste at all."

"Don't tell me you're becoming like Tamaki-senpai and enjoying the "wonders" of common life?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Then what?"

"Haruhi, for a girl as bright as you, I've never met anyone so dense in my entire life."

"Hey, what's that suppose to-!"

"Look, ever since you joined the Host Club, everyone has formed some sort of relationship with you. As soon as everyone found out that you were a girl, their feelings changed. To make a long story short, everyone has fallen madly in love with you. Tamaki's father-daughter act is just that - an act. It's how he copes with and hides his feelings from you. The twins are obvious little flirts, but neither one of them wants to make a move in fear of stepping on the others toes. Even Mori-senpai has feelings for you, but his inability to put you before Honey-senpai is keeping him from you. They all want your attention and all of them would kill for this time alone with you."

"So... what does that mean?"

"It means that I'm the lucky one who had an entire day with you without any of them around. That was what I had to gain."

"I still don't understand, senpai. Why would you want that?"

"I told you - _everyone_ developed feelings for you, Haruhi."

Before I could question him more, I heard a loud ruckus from outside. I looked out the window to see Tamaki-senpai and the others all come flooding out of this one car and they made a beeline for the steps. Kyouya-senpai plopped down on my couch and once again took to reading his magazine. There was nothing I could do before the door was pushed open and everyone attacked me. There was no way I could talk to Kyouya-senpai with everyone else around.

Pretty soon my dad came home and I ended up fixing everyone dinner. Tamaki-senpai and the twins were scolding Kyouya-senpai for hanging up on them and sending people over to his house to keep them busy. My dad eventually began screaming at Tamaki-senpai and began praising Kyouya-senpai. I tuned everything out after that.

Finally, when the day was over, everyone said their goodbyes. None of them wanted to leave, of course, but they eventually did. They all crammed back into Tamaki-senpai's car and Kyouya-senpai's driver came back for him. They all drove off before I could get another chance to talk to Kyouya-senpai. As confused as I still was, I knew I'd eventually have a change to talk to him about it. So I went into my room and let myself fall to my bed. I almost got comfortable before I remembered...

"Crap, I have exams tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>"AN: I finally did it! My first KyouHaru fic! I've been dying to write for them for a long time now, but I never could find the right inspiration. Besides, it's hard to write romance for Kyouya because of his personality. I did my best to stay in character, but I'm sorry of he's OOC. I really did my best. So, please let me know how I did in a review. I'd like to do more for this pairing. Thanks a lot!"


End file.
